


A Request

by Elementalsignus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve likes to be called captain in bed, all advice is appreciated but so are comments, i got a little lazy towards the end sorry, i mean its also my first fic in general so, or couch, sub Reader, this is my first smutfic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalsignus/pseuds/Elementalsignus
Summary: When Steve gets asked a loaded question, heated fun ensues.





	

"You want _what?"_

"I want you to fuck me." you say again, still shy. You've fantasized about asking him this for months now, but being in his apartment and actually saying the words was all too real. 

Seeing the look of surprise wash away from his face, it's your turn to be surprised as he responds to you.

"Strip for me then." He says matter-of-factly, with a slight commanding tone to it. 

You can barely stutter out "Wait, really?" before he's suddenly much closer to you than he was a second ago, and you feel a squeezing pressure on your throat. One hand wrapped around your neck, Steve is now pressing you against the wall, lifting you just enough that the balls of your feet have let the ground.

"Did I stutter, baby? Strip for me. Right. Now." He growls out as he releases you and takes a step back, sitting once more on the couch you were both on a few minutes ago. He looks up at you expectantly, clearly ready for a show.

Catching your breath, you steady yourself against the wall and take in what's busy happening. Standing up straight you try and put on a sexy face and pull your top up over your head, seductively wiggling your body to try and draw attention to your breasts. Unbuttoning and taking off your jeans next, Steve tells you to stop.

"Let me unwrap the rest of my present." He says, clearly taking in the sight of you in just a bra and panties. He stands up and walks back towards you, wrapping an arm around your back and planting a rough kiss on your neck. Pulling up, he whispers into your ear "From here on in, you will call me Captain. Understood?" You give him a small nod, unbelievably turned on by how in control he is being. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” He whispers, as he slips his hand into your panties, feeling how wet you are.

“Yes, Captain.” You whimper out, knees almost giving out on you as he continues to suck on your neck as he lightly fingers your slick folds.

“Good girl.” He murmurs, before returning to planting kisses all along your collarbone, slowly slipping further and further down your torso, before ending up on his knees in front of you. “Now i think I’m going to help myself to a treat, if that's okay with you princess?” He asks, hooking his thumbs into your panties.

All you can do is nod and moan, before he gently slides your panties down your legs, licking his lips at the sight. Slowly, he runs one finger right up the center of your pussy, gathering your wetness before sucking his finger clean, pulling it out of his mouth with a satisfying pop.

Bringing his head in close, you feel his stubble graze your thighs as he begins to slowly, gently eat you out, moaning into your pussy as he ravishes you. Still pinned to the wall, you try your best just to stay standing, knees wobbling as Steve llaps expertly with his tongue. 

“Oh god, fuck Captain.” is all you can get out, as he slips in 2 fingers while still eating you out, and your knees buckle out from under you, but Steve catches you before you hit the floor.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.” He says, carrying you over to the couch, setting you down facing out, before he stands back up. “Now this doesn't quite seem fair, you're all undressed and here I am with all my clothes on. Let’s rectify that shall we?” He says, as he starts to pull his shirt off. You take this quick opportunity to take off your bra, before ogling his now naked form.

Biting your lip, you lean back on the couch, not so subtly spreading your legs just a little more than they were before. “So, where were we?” You ask, coyly. 

“Mm, I certainly enjoy this view.” Steve says, taking a step towards you, before a look of realization comes across his face. “Wait um, do you have a-”

“Jacket pocket, left side.” You blurt out, pointing to your jacket on the coffee table. 

“Gotcha.” He replies, quickly grabbing one out of the pocket and rolling it on, before straddling you on the couch. As he kisses you, you can taste your juices on his tongue, and you cant help but admit it turns you on. Turning you so you can both lie lengthways on the couch, he plants another kiss on your neck, before whispering in your ear, “So what was it you wanted me to do again?”

“Please, just fuck me.” You whimper out, not at all hiding the need in your voice.

“Uh-uh,” Steve says, shaking his head. “Fuck me….?”

“Fuck me, Captain, please!” You beg, desperate for him now. “Just fuck me alrea- Oh fuuuck!” You interrupt yourself as he slowly penetrates you, filling you up entirely before kissing you and sliding back out, taking a slow and steady rhythm. 

Desperate to speed things up, you try and start moving your hips up to meet him, before a hand on your stomach puts an end to that. 

“No no princess, I’m gonna tease you as much as I want, and you’re gonna take it like a good girl alright?” He says, keeping you pinned to the couch, continuing his slow, torturous speed. 

“Yes Captain, i'll be a good girl.” You moan out, needy but obedient. “Please just fuck me..”

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?” He says, moving his hand down to your breasts. He starts pinching and playing with your nipples, taking one between his finger and thumb, and the other into his mouth as he starts to speed up his rhythm inside you. 

“Fu-uuck, Steve…” You whimper as he lightly nibbles on your breast, starting to lose his composure as he fucks you. As you try bucking your hips up to meet his thrusts again, he gives up trying to tease you and lets you both get the extra stimulation. 

As you feel him start to unravel on top of you, he brings his hand to play with your clit, pushing you just over the edge. Throwing your head back, your breathing gets heavy and thrusts more wild as you orgasm. With you clenching around him, Steve follows closely behind you, kissing you and moaning into your mouth as you feel him pulsing inside you. 

As you both come down from your highs, Steve maneuvers around you so that you’re cuddling on the couch, exhausted from everything that just happened. Kissing each other lightly, you feel yourself falling asleep in his arms. 

“I’m glad you asked for that. Definitely worth the wait.” He says in a low voice, before kissing your neck. 

“I’m glad too, I waited far too long for that. Hopefully we can do that again soon?” you ask, hopeful.

“Lets see in the morning.” Steve says, and you can feel him grin against your neck as you both start to fall asleep.


End file.
